A Scientist and Two Quincies
by MAKEMESOMETEA
Summary: OK. My first ever FanFiction. Still being written. Note: I am not proud of this. OK guys? In fact. I detest it. There I said it. Anyways. Sadly Bleach belongs too Tite Kubo and not me.
1. Chapter 1

**World of the living; 7:48pm**

The hollow vanished as the blue arrow plunged into it. Another one down. There had been a lot more hollow than normal this evening. And no sign of a shinigami, not even Kurosaki Ichigo was around. He paused for a moment, his cape fluttering slightly in the breeze. He pushed his glasses up. The weather had been usually cold and windy recently. The streets were deserted; no one wanted to be out in the bitter wind. Uryuu mentally thank the gods he had his Quincy uniform on. It was warm, comfortable and made him look cool.

"Hmmm...?"

A hollow... More powerful than the others he had fought... East, most probably in the woods. He jumped up onto a building roof and used hirenkyaku, jumping from roof to roof faster than the humans could see. He reached the edge of the forest, realizing just how deep he would have to go to find the hollow. He landed silently and carefully on the hard earth approaching the first line of trees. The full moon reflected off his glasses hiding his blue eyes as he moved deeper into the darkness of the forest.

**The Soul Society 6:00pm**

Kurosuchi Mayuri sat in the Squad 12 barracks feeling content. Impatient? Yes. But still, content. Today he planned on getting that Quincy. He needed to run some tests. It had been difficult to find a way to get him, but he had found a loop hole in his orders. He had been ordered not to kill the Quincy, but as long as he didn't kill him he could do exactly as he wanted with him. He was actually surprised he had not seen it earlier. It was all perfectly timed. The substitute was here in the Soul Society, they would be nothing between him and the Quincy. The plan was ingenious too, he also considered it rather fitting that it was almost the same fate the Uryuu's grandfather had suffered. He would release a powerful hollow in the woods surrounding Karakura Town, let the thing give the Quincy a hard time then just as the hollow was about to overpower him or be overpowered he would personally intervene. Wounding him badly enough that he would suffer, possibly be on the edge of death but not actually die. Fool proof. He had Nemu over see the set up, making sure all their reiatsu was covered, perfect...

"Nemu! Is everything in place?"

"Yes Mayrui-sama."

"Good. Follow me by the time we arrive he shall be there." He left the room feeling smug, he was after all a genius.

**World of the Living 8:37pm**

Even he had to admit, this hollow was a difficult one. Not so difficult that it may over power him. Not quite... Even so both sustained heavy damage, the hollow had almost half of its body pulverised by arrows. He had a large gash from his torso all the way down his left leg. It slowed him down considerable, using Hirenkyaku hurt like hell. Even so he had no choice but to use it.

He moved not a second too late the branch was smashed to splinters by one well placed swipe from the hollow. He stood on the soft muddy earth, reaching to his belt his hand wrapped around a Seele Schneider. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, as the shinigami uncovered his reiatsu. He looked up, shocked to see the face of Kurosuchi Mayuri. His mouth opened slightly as he looked at the blue face. Before the stabbing pain went through him.

"UGH.....!"

His weight shifted foreword. He would have fallen but Kurosuchi's tight grip kept him upright. A large stain of blood spread down the back of his uniform. He had been stabbed with Mayuri's zanpakuto. Several shinigami, all from squad 12 stepped into his sight. He then felt the rush of cold liquid entering his veins from his neck. He whimpered in pain slightly. Mayuri held a needle. He swayed; the hand on his back vanished as Mayuri stepped away, and landed painfully on his back. He cried out once more. _It can't end like this.... So quick, I couldn't even put up a fight. Now I'll face an eternity of pain until my body can no longer take it and I'll die just like Soken, just like the rest of the Quincy Mayuri could get his hands on. It can't end this way... It just can't...._ His eyes started to close as Mayuri spoke gloatingly from somewhere out of sight.

"The poor last Quincy, shall die alone friendless, and then shall spend his after life in my worst test subject conditions......"

Just then a blue arrow shot out of the trees. Several others followed, knocking out all the shinigami, including the vice-captain, Nemu. Mayuri was stumped, but quickly regained his composure.

"So the famed last Quincy is not the last Quincy? How did you get past my sweeps?"

The cold voice of Ryuuken Ishida rang out in the awkward silence.

"That is none of your business, shinigami. Now I advise you to step away from my son."

Mayuri raised a eyebrow as none other than Ryuuken Ishida stepped out into plain sight. He wore his usual white suit, that matched his white hair, and his tie that had miniscule crosses on. He wore oval shaped glasses. All in all he looked like a aged Uryuu.

"Son..? _Son!? _My information was that all the Quincy's relatives were deceased!"

Mayuri's anger was visible in his voice as he shouted. He counted to 10 in his head composing himself.

"No matter, in fact this way I get one more than I hoped for!"

Ryuuken put out his cigarette. Crushing the butt under his foot. A thin trail of grey smoke curled up before vanishing into the air.

"I only injured everyone else; they will awake in a moment. Right now you are at my mercy, you see. I am over 100 times more powerful then Uryuu, fighting me would be a mistake. Return to the Soul Society now before I kill you."

Ryuuken formed his bow, pointing it directly at Kurosuchi, a emotionless look on his face. Why did he feel so worried about Uryuu lying there? Why was he risking his life to save him? He thought he had blocked out all emotions when it came to his son. Maybe he was wrong? Did he care about him?

**Part two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

World of the living, 8:42pm

"I'd rather not." Mayuri's mocking tone echoed in the awkward silence. He obviously had no intention of going back. Nobody had said anything about hurting ithis/i Quincy. He raised his zanpakuto in its sealed state pointing it at Ryuuken. The Quincy narrowed his eyes and raised his bow aiming at Kurotsuchi.

"Then you leave me no choice. Shinigami." Ryuuken spat the word, his contempt obvious.

"First" Mayuri asked mockingly. "Tell me your name. So I can label the test tube when I'm finished.

"I tell you your name only so you know who your killer is. I am Ishida, Ishida Ryuuken. Quincy. And I couldn't give a damn about your name."

Mayuri was angry, but knew enough not to kick off. It was obvious Ryuuken meant business, and his spirit pressure was a lot higher than the boy's. Quincy where full of surprises, as Uryuu had proved in their first encounter. However, If his surname was Ishida and his was the father of Uryuu then he must be...

"The son of Ishida Söken? My, my... It seems I will get the whole family." He smiled evilly his voice lowering to a purr. He then noticed Nemu, who leapt at the Quincy in a surprise attack. Ryuuken however simply turned with only one hand firing two arrows into her. She collapsed dead or still alive? He couldn't tell. Oh well.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizō!" His zanpakuto glowed, turning into the deformed trident with curved deformed blades, the middle one slightly longer and straighter all three meeting at the guard in the shape of a baby's head with its hand clasped in prayer.

"Prepare to die like your father, Ishida Ryuuken!"


End file.
